A Strange Fairytale
by Eriko-sama
Summary: Extrait / L'enfant continuait d'avancer en fredonnant la même mélodie lui donnant parfois des paroles tout en regardant le ciel. \ One Shot WISLEN


.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino-sama TwT

**Rating** : K+, y a peut être des termes un peu gores mais faut vraiment être sensible ._.'

**Pairing** : Wisely x Allen

**Résumé/Extrait** : L'enfant continuait d'avancer en fredonnant la même mélodie lui donnant parfois des paroles tout en regardant le ciel.

**Note de L'auteure** : Nan, y a pas de fautes, cherchez pas ! (Si y en a, bah vous le dîtes pas ! Sa va gâcher mon bonheur !)

**Note de L'auteure** **bis :** Si quelqu'un a une idée pour le titre, je suis ouverte a toute proposition !

**Note de L'auteure** **bis 2 : **Les paroles de la « mélodie » sont les traductions de « Shoujo Jikake no Libretto » de Kanon Wakeshima.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Un petit garçon se promenait joyeusement dans une forêt sombre et dense. Les sapins aux épaisses racines tentés vainement de faire trébucher l'enfant, les orties essayaient rageusement de se frotter à ses jambes et les écureuils lui lancés furtivement des glands. Mais le garçon esquivait avec aisance les attaques incessantes de la nature d'une façon si pure et calme que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il dansait. Il sifflotait tranquillement une mélodie qui semblait sortir d'un conte de fées. Sans s'arrêter il passa devant une maisonnette délabrée d'où s'échappait une aura sombre et terrifiante. D'une des fenêtres on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs ébouriffer nous observer des ses yeux entièrement blancs, rougit par des larmes qui avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues pâles comme la neige. Il traversa un champ de fleurs carnivores qui voulaient essayaient de lui arrachait une jambe ou un bras. Mais l'enfant continuait d'avancer en fredonnant la même mélodie, lui donnant parfois des paroles, tout en regardant le ciel. Il faisait nuit.

- C'est une lune de croissant ce soir. Le parfum de menthe poivrée, chantonna-t-il.

Il après avoir traversé le champ, il rentra encore dans la forêt. Toujours aussi dense, la nature s'acharnait avec énergie sur l'enfant. Ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige manquèrent de peu d'être réduits de quelques centimètres à cause d'une main dotée de griffes acérées, appartenant sans doute à un loup-garou. Mais l'enfant aux yeux d'argents ne lui laissa que le temps de se retrouver seul parmi les sapins et les orties. Il arriva alors dans un petit village où un clocher sonnait les douze coups de minuit.

- La lune dégoutante baisse dans l'obscurité, fredonna-t-il.

Après avoir traversé le tranquille petit village, il sauta par-dessus une haie et trotta joyeusement jusqu'à une maisonnette où une jeune femme l'attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle gardait une montre en or dans sa main qui envoyait dans l'air des « tic tac » irréguliers.

- Une montre dérobée avec laquelle une fille s'amusait.

Il arriva devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière entra dans la maison suivie de près par l'enfant. Elle lui donna un petit sac fait de toile marron et s'abaissa au niveau du visage enfantin du garçon. Réajustant le col de la petite chemise et du veston rouges qu'il portait, elle lui sourit. Elle alla ensuite activer un mécanisme qui ouvrit le fond de la cheminée dans le salon, grâce à un levier caché derrière un rideau rouge. L'enfant entra dans la cheminée et regarda avec amusement les petits lutins qui s'activaient dans l'étroit chemin que dévoilait le fond de cheminée ouvert. Se joignant à eux, il continua de fredonner.

- Une fantaisie dont il n'y a aucun retour.

L'enfant marcha pendant quelques minutes avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses petits pieds. Un tunnel semblant passé sous les océans l'engloutit et le recracha sur une grande étendue d'herbes. Les étoiles scintillaient dans la sombre nuit.

- Un ciel miroitant avec des diamants, chanta-t-il.

D'un pas sautillant, il s'avança dans un petit chemin tordu traversant forêts et champs. Le sourire de ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses semblait brillait tel un soleil. Soudainement, le petit garçon commença à grandir. Grandir, grandir et encore grandir. Lorsqu'il eut atteint les un mètre soixante-dix, il s'arrêta de marcher et grimpa agilement à un arbre. Arrivé au sommet, il observa les alentours, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Les yeux pétillants de malice il sauta sur la cime d'un arbre à quelques mètres devant lui, puis encore sur une autre. Il finit par atterrir souplement sur un chemin de terre au bout duquel se trouvait un lac gelé.

- Écoutez soigneusement la boite à musique.

Un autre garçon aux cheveux de neige semblait l'attendre, assit au bord de l'étendue glaciale. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et l'appela tendrement. L'autre leva la tête faisant découvrir des yeux d'or. Un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, il prit la main tendue par le garçon et se laissa entrainait dans une valse lente et calme.

- Une valse qui bourdonne dans mon oreille, fredonna le garçon aux yeux dorés.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement et rapprochèrent leur corps. Continuant cette danse jusqu'au petit matin, ils s'endormirent allongés dans l'herbe fraîche, leurs bras s'étreignant tendrement. Le jeune aux yeux d'argents prononça les dernières paroles de cette mélodie féérique.

- Un pays magique s'étend devant leurs yeux. De quel monde feront-ils partie ?

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Alors ? _

_Impressions ?_

_Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à sortir un texte dans ce genre là, mais ça pris d'un coup. _

_C'est vrai quoi ! J'étais tranquille entrain de lire une interview de Kanon Wakeshima et là, illumination ! J'ai allumé mon ordi, sorti des feuilles et un stylo. J'ai mis ma playlist de Kanon Wakeshima et j'ai écrit avec comme perso de base Allen. _

_Et après j'ai voulu quelqu'un qui s'assemblait plutôt bien avec lui. J'ai choisi Wisely, parce qu'en plus de vouloir écrire sur ce dernier, je le trouve absolument magnifique _ _. En mélangeant tout ça aux musiques de Kanon et à leurs traductions ça donne un texte vraiment farfelue ! Mais j'étais contente alors je l'ai publié même s'il n'est pas génial uwu_

_Et en plus ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit ! Je suis quand même contente du résultat ! Bon bien sur comme j'ai la flemme de me relire il risque d'avoir des phrases qui veulent rien dire et des mauvais accords mais bon… Je pense que dans l'ensemble ça va aller !_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
